


*the adventures of a tired super cat dad and a walking, talking, titty grater

by silkysin



Category: Black Panther (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkysin/pseuds/silkysin
Summary: An ongoing collection of art inspired by samplevi's & starksnack's fic, which stars a very rare and surprisingly lovable ship that I never knew I needed until I read their work!*it's a, uh, working title, obviously...





	1. 「Of course Erik had other ideas.」

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starksnack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/gifts), [samplevi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samplevi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Colour (of Your Eyes)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002557) by [samplevi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samplevi/pseuds/samplevi), [starksnack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack). 



 

* * *

 

> “You can’t possibly be serious,” Tony put his hands on his waist, cocking a hip to the side as he watched Erik climb the play structure to stand by the slide.
> 
> “Dead serious,” Erik replied sitting down and scooting forward. “Get up here, there’s space on my lap.”
> 
> Rolling his eyes, Tony crossed the blacktop, climbing the plastic play structure in a couple of steps. Erik was grinning when Tony finally got to the top, unceremoniously situating himself in his lap.
> 
> Going down the slide was actually kind of exhilarating. He didn’t really get to do it as much as a kid because he was always busy in the workshop, but he had clearly been missing out. It was slow getting to the bottom, the slide was obviously designed for smaller kids, but he started laughing halfway down at the hilarity of the situation and didn’t stop until Erik was pressing a kiss to his lips at the bottom.

— Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I promised "chibis".... but i don't think this quite classifies as such?? Oh well.)
> 
> Tbh, I don't know what I'm doing, I just learned about the whole gifting and fanart game literally yesterday soooo this is going to be quite a journey.
> 
> Hopefully, a certain promised comic will be up next on...who knows when. HA!
> 
> Alrighty, toodles, toots. ♡


	2. 「Hey Pep, does it have a name?」

 

* * *

 

> Pepper rubbed a hand down her face and Tony frowned at the pure exhaustion dragging at her features, blue eyes red rimmed. “It is a he and you get to name him.” 
> 
> Tony glanced back down at where the small furrball was brushing his face across Tony’s knuckles, tongue darting out across his fingertips. “He’s mine?”
> 
> “Yeah, he’s specially trained to tell you to go to bed and take your medications.” Pepper stood to her feet smoothing a hand down her skirt, still pretty even with the bags bruised underneath her eyes. “FRIDAY and the cleaning bots will take most of the responsibilities from you while you recover. After that, I think routine will help.”
> 
> Rhodey was still enamoured with the cat when Tony’s gaze fell back down, smoothing his thumb across a furry cheek. Stunning blue eyes blinked up at him and suddenly Tony fell back into the memory of musicals, sitting on the couch in strong arms. Beautiful azure eyes and sunny golden hair. He shivered, blinking the haze of the thought away.
> 
> The Little Mermaid was his favourite Disney movie, never mind the person he was watching it with. Tony was going to spoil his cat, he already knew the small furball would be lavished with all the riches Tony could afford.
> 
> “His name is Eric.”
> 
> A name fit for his little prince.

— Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M'kay so 1. THANKS SM FOR THE KUDOS + COMMENTS ♡♡♡ Happy to see others enjoyed the chibis as well! :,)
> 
> 2\. That comic is still in the works because apparently, drawing comics are just beyond my mental capacity rn lol 
> 
> 3\. This obvs is inspired by Chap. 19 - Prologue, a.k.a. the origin story of a certain blue-eyed, sashimi lovin', protective, kitten. A.ka. the best furbaby a Stark could ask for.
> 
> Alrighty, until next time, toots. ♡


End file.
